But I Do
by Lauralaulau
Summary: Many refuse to believe the greatest potion master of their age and double spy for the Order wouldn't had a plan to survive the war. Severus Snape lived and Harry with his boyfriend Draco are hunting him so Remus can have his memories back, flashes of nights with sweet kisses & love confessions that haunt him like the potion masters in the wind cherishing the memories he stole.


Remus had lived due to his curse, it seems there is little that can truly kill a werewolf besides silver and fire, that spell had merely stunned him until his body healed it. Remus had woken to find that his wife had died at his side and his son was with his mother in law.

Regardless of his status as a war hero no ministry would grant werewolf custody of the child and Teddy was gone, into the wind with his grandmother. Being a Black Remus knew that he would not be seeing his son anytime soon and that all attempts to find them would end unsuccessfully. Remus refused to have his life blasted over the papers so denied to use popular consensus favour to pressure the ministry to return his son. Offending his mother in law would only end in his photo being spread across the magical community with the label of werewolf and that would lead to protesting, loss of job aspects and the odd assaination attempt. After all everyone hated werewolf, they were the boogy man that mothers used to get their children to behave.

Of course Remus spent the next few months looking until scarred, battled and almost unrecognisable he had collapsed at Harry's doorstep.

Remus and Harry became such as Sirius and Harry had, inseperatable even if the ministry would not recognise him he was Harry's other godfather.

They grieved the lost of their loved ones together, slowly healing as they encouraged the other into new ventures.

Harry had accepted a training position into St. Mungo's as a healer, wanting little more to do with pain and suffering or illegal activities. He knew he had been expected to become an Auror like his father but he did not want any more reminders of the war and all that was lost. Remus had started studying at a muggle university accepting that the wizard world would only accept him as an outsider and while he would never snap his wand he wanted to achieve something the wizarding world couldn't take away from him for is infliction. He was studying both English literature and the librarian course to work in one of the universities world-renowned libraries or museums.

Harry had helped Remus find a small (it was very small Harry thought) place near by, Remus was very happy with his accommodation and reassured Harry once again as Harry helped him carry in some second hand furniture he was picked up at a garage sale.

"I have lived in far worse than this Harry"

"Its so small, I'm sure I could help you find something larger" Harry added looking at the bedsitter apartment with nervous eyes

"You could but I would not be able to afford it" Remus smiled

"I have lived alone most of my life Harry and during those time there was even harsher restrictions of werewolves than there is now. I have accepted my cards that have been dealt with and this is more than enough space for me Harry"

"You could stay with me a little longer," Harry added

"I was young once Harry, enjoy yourself I will be more than happy here. It has all I need"

"Its just I'm worried" Harry sighed

"Harry I have never had money to miss, I have always lived sparingly and quietly"

"What was it like for you going up?" Harry asked surprised at himself for not asking sooner, he knew about his dad's privileged upbringing and Sirius tormented rich pureblood upbringing.

"Much as it is now" Remus smiled softly "My Father left not long after my mother refused to abandon me. My mother spent all our money on anyone who promised a curse for me. Our home was small and almost in ruins, Mother would chain me in and leave in the cellar before night fell. Mother worked when she could find the work, mostly in the muggle world and we lost the house to debit collectors in the end"

"What happened to her?" Harry asked quietly

"I was accepted into Hogwarts against all odds and Mum took a job working in the kitchen of a muggle boarding school. She lived in small cottage in the seaside town near by; I would spend my holidays there. Best years of my life they were too, I had friends, I was given an education that I was grateful for and in the summer I spent it working with the gardener looking after the school grounds and given free access to the schools library. I would return to Hogwarts at the full moons and the shrieking shack before flooing home again.

Mum" he paused and looked out the window

"It was the full moon and I wasn't there, she was walking home from her summer job at the pub when a drunk driver's car struck her killing her instantly"

"How old were you?"

"15" Remus replied

"After that I stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays except the summer ones"

"What did you do in the summer?"

"I would visit James with the others for a few weeks"

"They did know your mum died right?"

"No"

"I didn't tell them until we graduated, I worked"

"Where?"

"I stayed on at the muggle boarding school as a gardener and ground keeper for the summer. The old fella who worked there in the school year went to the his daughters for the summer and I stayed in his cottage much like Hagrids"

"Was it lonely?"

"It was the cards I was dealt with, I had everything I needed Harry. I had money, I had a job, I was busy and I had a safe place to return for the moons. I had a roof over my head and friends who were like brothers to me. No I was never lonely"

"Will you be lonely now?" harry asked staring at him intently

"I am busy with my internship, I have a roof over my head and food in my stomach. I will have a job at the end of this that I'll love and I have friends who are dear to me and a godson who I am very proud of, no I will not be lonely"

"If your sure Remus"

"I use to read Dr. Seuss books to Teddy, Dora did not like them since she was raised in the magical world but did you ever read 'Oh the Places you'll go?"

"No"

Remus smiled as he made both of them a cup of tea

"My mother read it to me most nights" He smiled softly repeating the words of a long loved poem calmly

_"Congratulations!_

_Today is your day._

_You're off to Great Places!_

_You're off and away!_

_You have brains in your head._

_You have feet in your shoes_

_You can steer yourself_

_any direction you choose._

_You're on your own. And you know what you know._

_And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to go._

_You'll look up and down streets. Look 'em over with care._

_About some you will say, "I don't choose to go there."_

_With your head full of brains and your shoes full of feet,_

_you're too smart to go down any not-so-good street._

_And you may not find any_

_you'll want to go down._

_In that case, of course,_

_you'll head straight out of town._

_It's opener there_

_in the wide open air._

_Out there things can happen_

_and frequently do_

_to people as brainy_

_and footsy as you._

_And when things start to happen,_

_don't worry. Don't stew._

_Just go right along._

_You'll start happening too._

_OH! THE PLACES YOU'LL GO!_

_You'll be on your way up!_

_You'll be seeing great sights!_

_You'll join the high fliers_

_who soar to high heights._

_You won't lag behind, because you'll have the speed._

_You'll pass the whole gang and you'll soon take the lead._

_Wherever you fly, you'll be the best of the best._

_Wherever you go, you will top all the rest"_

He smiled at Harry with unshed tears in his eyes as he continued

"_Except when you don' t_

_Because, sometimes, you won't._

_I'm sorry to say so_

_but, sadly, it's true_

_and Hang-ups_

_can happen to you._

_You can get all hung up_

_in a prickle-ly perch._

_And your gang will fly on._

_You'll be left in a Lurch._

_You'll come down from the Lurch_

_with an unpleasant bump._

_And the chances are, then,_

_that you'll be in a Slump._

_And when you're in a Slump,_

_you're not in for much fun._

_Un-slumping yourself_

_is not easily done._

_You will come to a place where the streets are not marked._

_Some windows are lighted. But mostly they're darked._

_A place you could sprain both you elbow and chin!_

_Do you dare to stay out? Do you dare to go in?_

_How much can you lose? How much can you win?_

_And IF you go in, should you turn left or right..._

_or right-and-three-quarters? Or, maybe, not quite?_

_Or go around back and sneak in from behind?_

_Simple it's not, I'm afraid you will find,_

_for a mind-maker-upper to make up his mind._

_You can get so confused_

_that you'll start in to race_

_down long wiggled roads at a break-necking pace_

_and grind on for miles across weirdish wild space,_

_headed, I fear, toward a most useless place._

_The Waiting Place..._

Harry smiled sadly at his great, wise godfather who life continued to beat down and rob him of the thing he deserved, happiness, stability and love.

_...for people just waiting._

_Waiting for a train to go_

_or a bus to come, or a plane to go_

_or the mail to come, or the rain to go_

_or the phone to ring, or the snow to snow_

_or waiting around for a Yes or a No_

_or waiting for their hair to grow._

_Everyone is just waiting._

_Waiting for the fish to bite_

_or waiting for wind to fly a kite_

_or waiting around for Friday night_

_or waiting, perhaps, for their Uncle Jake_

_or a pot to boil, or a Better Break_

_or a sting of pearls, or a pair of pants_

_or a wig with curls, or Another Chance._

_Everyone is just waiting._

_NO!_

_That's not for you!_

_Somehow you'll escape_

_all that waiting and staying._

_You'll find the bright places_

_where Boom Bands are playing._

_With banner flip-flapping,_

_once more you'll ride high!_

_Ready for anything under the sky._

_Ready because you're that kind of a guy!_

_Remus sighed his voice turning rough as he continued_

_Oh, the places you'll go! There is fun to be done!_

_There are points to be scored. there are games to be won._

_And the magical things you can do with that ball_

_will make you the winning-est winner of all._

_Fame! You'll be famous as famous can be,_

_with the whole wide world watching you win on TV._

_Except when they don't._

_Because, sometimes, they won't._

_I'm afraid that some times_

_you'll play lonely games too._

_Games you can't win_

_'cause you'll play against you._

_All Alone!_

_Whether you like it or not,_

_Alone will be something_

_you'll be quite a lot._

_And when you're alone, there's a very good chance_

_you'll meet things that scare you right out of your pants._

_There are some, down the road between hither and yon,_

_that can scare you so much you won't want to go on._

_But on you will go_

_though the weather be foul_

_On you will go_

_though your enemies prowl_

_On you will go_

_though the Hakken-Kraks howl_

_Onward up many_

_a frightening creek,_

_though your arms may get sore_

_and your sneakers may leak._

_On and on you will hike_

_and I know you'll hike far_

_and face up to your problems_

_whatever they are._

_You'll get mixed up, of course,_

_as you already know._

_You'll get mixed up_

_with many strange birds as you go._

_So be sure when you step._

_Step with care and great tact_

_and remember that Life's_

_a Great Balancing Act._

_Just never forget to be dexterous and deft._

_And never mix up your right foot with your left._

_And will you succeed?_

_Yes! You will, indeed!_

_(98 and 3 / 4 percent guaranteed.)_

_KID, YOU'LL MOVE MOUNTAINS!_

_So..._

_be your name Buxbaum or Bixby or Bray_

_or Mordecai Ali Van Allen O'Shea,_

_you're off to Great Places!_

_Today is your day!_

_Your mountain is waiting._

_So...get on your way!"_

Remus finished with a cheeky smile turning away as Harry laughed he turned to pick up his own cup of tea and walking back towards Harry, Harry heard him quietly repeat to himself

_"I'm afraid that some times_

_you'll play lonely games too._

_Games you can't win_

_'cause you'll play against you._

_All Alone!_

_Whether you like it or not,_

_Alone will be something_

_you'll be quite a lot._

_But on you will go_

_though the weather be foul_

_On you will go_

_though your enemies prowl_

_On you will go_

_though the Hakken-Kraks howl_

_Onward up many_

_a frightening creek,_

_though your arms may get sore_

_and your sneakers may leak._

_On and on you will hike_

_and I know you'll hike far_

_and face up to your problems_

_whatever they are"_

"Your Mum taught you that"

"Yes, it was my favourite story as a child" he smiled sitting down

"Remus"

"Hmm" He hummed softly sipping his tea

"Besides Tonks, did you lose hmm"

"Ah, the have you lost loves before question?"

"Yeah"

"Dora I " He sighed heavily

"Did you love her?"

Remus looked at Harry sharply

"I mean really love her, I know you cared for her and you loved her for given you Teddy and you talk about her like you do my mother. Like she was a dear friend but Dora wasn't a friend Remus, she was your wife"

"I was too poor, too old and too dangerous for her" He shook his head slowly

"She knew what she wanted and I was so angry at her for it"

"I don't understand"

"She fell pregnant before we were married"

"So?"

"I do not remember that night"

"I don't understand"

"It was not long after Sirius and I was drinking myself into stupidity, not advisable by the way" Remus told him sternly

"Tom called around and soon Dora came to take me home, I was not in a fit state at the Leaky Cauldron"

"Dora showed me the memories later" He paused looking at Harry with tears

"Dora was use to getting what she wanted and for whatever reason"

"She wanted you" Harry finished for him

"I woke up to find Dora in my bed and a hangover that would of killed a more human man, the alcohol I had drank certainly would of. Werewolf's have metabolisms different to humans Harry, we need to drink higher levels of alcohol to have the same effect and it punishes our bodies badly. Though we self heal quite quickly, not much besides fire and silver can really kill a werewolf"

"Dora slept with you when you were legless and then told you she was pregnant"

"Yes"

"Did you marry her because of it"

"Yes"

"Did you love her"

"I tried and she understood that but she was so use to getting her own way she thought she could make me love her. I did in my way, I loved her company, I loved her support, I loved her spirit and I loved her for giving me Teddy"

"I don't understand"

"I don't love women in the way she wanted"

"She thought she would change me into being a heterosexual man instead of a homosexual one"

"She knew you were gay and she, she well she abused you when you were drunk"

"Yes, I cared for Dora deeply but I never hmm"

"Wanted her like that again?"

"No, women are not my preference. Does it bother you?" Remus asked suddenly

"Nah, I'm bi so it's all good" Harry smirked

"Bisexual?"

"Yeah I have loved women and men, I like to think I fall in love with the soul not the outer appearance"

"Ginny?"

"I guess she is my Tonks, I love her but I can't give her what she wants"

Silence filled the room

"Did you love Sirius?"

"Certainly, I loved all of them Harry but only as brothers"

"Who did you fancy in school?" Harry smiled

"Ill tell only if you do" Remus laughed softly

"Fine, I fancied hmm" Harry stalled blushing "Cedric Diggory" he sighed

"Thank you for tell me" Remus smiled shifting to stand

"Hang on, you gotta tell me yours"

"I don't think you are ready to here it" Remus smirked

"No fair" Harry moved to stand up

"Stay seating, you might need to lay down to deal with the shock"

"Who on earth was it?" Harry asked

"I never told Sirius or James, never told Peter much but I never told them" He muttered rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"Its okay Remus" Harry smiled "I wont tell"

"Severus" he sighed looking away

"Snape?"

"Do you know any other men with that name?"

"No"

"Yes Harry for most of school I fancied Severus"

"Why, wait I mean Dad and Sirius bullied him"

"Yes"

"Did you I mean, ever tell him?"

"Kind of" Remus sighed

"We were both close with Lily and in the early years we were friends, Severus was quiet but very bright and an eager learner like Lily and myself. We would talk for hours about school and books and life" Remus smiled softly

"When the bullying started to get worse I would sneak off and help him afterwards, I was afraid of losing Sirius and James friendship by standing up to them. I would clean his wounds and apologies and cry a lot"

"He would get annoyed at me, telling me to stand up to them but I never did"

"It started getting worse as we got older and he started to pull away from Lily and myself. One day Sirius had really hurt him and he was in the infirmity, I rushed in to see him. I hmm"

"You kissed him didn't you?"  
"Yes, senseless" he chuckled

"He kissed me back before pushing me away and blushing like mad told me to leave"

"I tried to talk to him but he would listen to me, a day or so later he called Lily well, you saw the memory"

"Yes"

"That was it, he started down his deatheater path and didn't see him again until I came to teach at Hogwarts, I heard from Dumbledore and the papers about him being wanted for death eater crimes and Dumbledore vouching for him at the hearing. I knew he was appointed Potion teacher and that as far as the death eaters knew he was still loyal"

"How was it being with him at Hogwarts again?"

"He ignored me mostly, made me the Wolf bane though" He smiled "He got injured, from some deatheater activity run by Lucicus and he was in his rooms. I checked on him and he had been taking pain potions" He smirked "He was more talkative then normal"

"What did he say?"

"He told me that is wasn't far how handsome I had stayed over the years"

"Really" Harry chuckled

"I hmm"

"You kissed him again didn't you?"

"No, he kissed me and I am sorry to tell you this Harry but your potion master is one hell of a kisser"

"I didn't need to know that" he sighed

"I hmm stayed the night and the next morning I woke up to see Severus sitting in the armchair facing away from the bed"

"I don't imagine he was pleased"

"I don't know what he was really feeling but he told me that he was sorry and though he wouldn't pretend that the night hadn't happened but it would not happen again"

"He was protecting you" Harry whispered softly

"I asked him if he had feelings for me, or if he did ever"

"He said he did once but whether he still had them was irrelevant, he told me to leave and never tell anyone. I left, I started down the hall but turned back wanting to talk to him more but I found him " He sighed again running a hand through his hair "He was crying Harry, sobbing as if in pain and I watched him remove his memory of that night and he put it into a small vial before falling asleep again"

"I thought it did not want to remember that he was sickened by me, well I never asked. That Sirius night and everything else happened since"

"He removed memories to save them from the Dark Lord" Harry replied

"He gave me the ones of Lily but I found others in a pensive when I helped clean out his things after the battle"

"We never found a body" Remus sighed

"No and the blood left wasn't enough to of killed him" harry added

"You think he is alive still?

"Yes, I refuse to accept the greatest potion master of the last century died by a snake bite. Volemort was known to use that snake as a murder weapon and if Snape didn't prepare a antidote to the venom then I'm a blast ended newt"

"Harry" Remus sighed

"Sorry, but I really do think he is alive"

"I can't think that Harry, I just don't know if I can handle it. I mourned him, I still mourn for him and if he is alive he doesn't want to be found"

"I'm sorry Remus I didn't mean to upset you"

"Its okay Harry, Severus has always been a, well a sore point with me"

"I don't understand"

"I fancied him for a long time then I hated myself for letting him turn towards Volemort and I didn't stop him. I went to his trial and I cried when they took him to Azkaban. When Dumbledore told me that Severus was his double agent and he trusted him I was so angry with Severus for risking his life like that. I was torn when I thought of him at Hogwarts and still keeping close to the death eaters and I watched him get further and further more isolated and I couldn't reach out. I didn't know if I could, I had doubts still and its like"

"You can't figure out to hate him or love him," Harry muttered

"You didn't fancy Cedric did you?"

"No" Harry stood up and headed towards to floo

"I fancied a Slytherin too, another complicated unattainable Slytherin that I was meant to hate"

"How is Draco?" Remus asked casually

"Good, well I hmm WHAT" Harry stuttered

"Your seeing someone and since you haven't told me I could tell it was somewhat complicated so after that I assumed you are dating Draco Malfoy"

"Your not mad?"

Remus laughed softly

"How can I be I just told you that I have cared for Severus Snape since I was a teenager, I can not tell you want to feel Harry"

POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK

Harry sat slowly running his fingers through the platinum blonde hair, which was attached to the head of the man who was stretched out on the lounge resting against Harry's thigh.

"Dray"

"Hmm" Draco hummed softly as Harry continued to softly massage his head

"I was helping Remus yesterday"

"How is Remus?" Draco asked softly

"Good, got a small place but hmm he told me something interesting"

"Do tell" Draco grinned

"Remus and Tonks only married because she basically took him home when he was legless and slept with him to make him marry her"

"Seriously?"

"Remus is gay Dray, he never loved Tonks like that"

"Go figure" Draco replied

"He had this massive thing for a guy when he was at school, you'll never guess" Harry added knowing he would spike the blonde's interest

"Who" Draco sat up to star at his lover with curiosity in his eyes

"Guess" Harry smiled

"If he fancied your father that is just weird"

"Nope"

"Sirius?"

"Nope"

"I do not know anyone else from their school days, can't name anyone else besides Severus"

Harry looked at Draco with teasing eyes

"You are joking" Draco whispered

"No, he kissed Severus in school then when they were both teaching they hmm"

"Spent the night together" Draco finished for the blushing Harry

"Yeah, Severus removed his memories from the night and they never spoke of it again"

"Sounds like Severus" Draco replied

"You were close with him weren't you?"

"We were, until I started Hogwarts he was more of a father than my own, I guess like a favourite Uncle. He would allow me to join him on trips in the summer when he went to Potion lecture tours and conferences. He would give me little tasks to do and I would 'help' him brew things"

"It changed when you went to Hogwarts?"

"Not straight away, we spoke weekly and he helped me with my classes a lot. He was my sounding board for a lot of things, Merlin he talked me through the revelation I was gay"

"Then what happened?"

"You"

"What?"

"You happened Harry, I was torn between hating you and loving you and then you were the very thing that would bring my family down from their position in Volemort's inner circle. You fought against everything my parents were"

"I hmm"

"I love you for it, just so you know. I never wanted to be like my parents but I had to act the part"

"I guess so did Severus"

"Yeah, Severus was the kindest man I knew but he had to convince myself and everyone that he was loyal to Volemort, when I was struggling with my own path of becoming a death eater or not and the task given me by Volemort Severus pulled away"

"Why?"

"At the time I did not know, he had to equally play the double agent and if I got too close I would see that. I think he was protecting me and in the end he did, he killed Dumbledore and saved me the lifetime of pain. I saw that and I knew I did not want to be another death eater"

"He saved you"

"Yes"

"I hated him, for the longest time but the memories he showed me made me realise it was just an act to protect himself and me"

"He is the smartest man I know" Draco smiled

"Present tense"

"Sorry"

"You said he is the smartest not he was the smartest or smartest man I knew"

"Harry" Draco sighed

"Do you know where he is?"

"What makes you think he is alive?"

"I refuse to accept the greatest potion master of the last century died by a snake bite. Volemort was known to use that snake as a murder weapon and if Snape didn't prepare a antidote to the venom then he's not the man I thought he was"

"Harry" Draco pleaded with unshed tears in his eyes

"Do you know if he is alive?" Harry asked softly

"Yes" Draco whispered as tears streaked his cheeks

"Do you know where he is?"

"Harry" Draco sobbed brokenly before being pulled into Harry lap and held tightly

Harry placed kisses on Draco's jaw and face slowly kissing away the salty tears

"Dray, Dray, shh its okay. You don't have to tell me"

"Harry" Draco sighed sitting back and looking at him with steely eyes storming with conflict

"He, he" He paused "Did make a anti venom for Nagini" He continued "Let me show you" Draco slowly pulled the memory from his temple and after acio-ing the pensive he placed it in and pushed it towards Harry

"Together" Harry replied picking up Draco's hand and leaving into the pensive

Hogwarts was falling in the dark blanket of the dark magic and he saw Draco rushing down the side of the castle looking Harry thought for his Mother.

Draco stopped and rushed over to the bent over shadow of his potion master

"Severus?"

"Leave me be Draco"

"Your bleeding Sir"

"I have stopped the bleeding but yes I lost a large amount"

"What happened?"

"Draco, you are everything your father will never be you have a chance to be better than both him and myself. Leave me and forget that you saw it, I am dead in the eyes of Tom Riddle after Nagini's attack and I am staying that way"

"Severus" Draco asked reaching out for his favourite Uncle

"Please do not become like Lucius my boy, choice the right thing not the easy"

"What are you saying Sir?"

"Harry, choose Harry"

"Severus?"

"I lied to you Draco, please forgive this foolish old man who has been seeking redemption for his sins only to find out they were always unforgivable"

"You never were the Dark Lords servant were you?"

"Yes, I was once. I reveled in receiving my Dark Mark. The stupidity of youth Draco, the motivation of rejection and seeking acceptance, I made the biggest mistake of my life and have been paying for it since"

"Sir?"

"He will not win, he should not win Draco. Don't let the decisions of us old men make you choose a path that will ruin you"

"Where are you going?"

"Away, with no Dumbledore and no Tom Riddle I am free for the first time since I was your age. Free Draco, to mourn the lost of those I could not save and the opportunities that were taken from me, the loves I could not have"

"I will not stop you. But are you sure Harry will win?"

"He will win Draco, he was always going to win as long as he realizes what he must do"

"Will he die" Draco asked

"Harry has survived death before"

"Where will you go?"

"I can't tell you but Ill find you again if I can"

"Sir"

"Be safe Draco"

Harry felt the pensive pull both of them back

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, I've received a few letters I think he was traveling"

"Ensuring no one was on his tail" Harry smiled "Can I hmm see the letters?"

Draco nodded as he flicked his wand and the letters arrived a moment later, Draco had received only several in the months since the final battle. The postage stamps varied from country to country, Harry opened the last letter sent about a month ago

"_Draco_

_I understand your father has been given what he deserves, I hope you and your Mother are not to devastated at this outcome_" His letter started, Harry snorted

"Yeah Severus really didn't like Father much, none of us did even in letters you cant stop that mans sarcasm"

"_News is limited here but I have seen that the rebuilding of Hogwarts has commenced, I hope you are considering your next course of action. Remember my suggestion_" He continued, Harry looked at Draco

"He had lined up a interview for a internship as a potion assistant at St. Mungos"

"You want to be a potion master"

"I don't know what I want to be honest, I could learn the basics of healing positions which I think I would like"

"You should do it"

"I am still thinking"

"_Freedom is an odd feeling, it's like freeing a bird that has been raised in the cage. While exhilarating the bird does not know where to fly first._

_Take care Draco, _

_I can not promise when I will be able to write again_"

It wasn't signed but Harry smiled at the deeply concealed affection in the letter

"He does care for you a lot, I can tell. No other contact?"

"Are you going to find him?"  
"You don't want me too?"  
"I think he needs his peace after all this time"

"Don't you want to find him?"

"Yes, but I believe he will give me hints and clues to find him when he is ready"

"Fuck" Harry swore "What do I tell Remus?"

"Tell Remus what?" A voice called from the floo as Remus stepped through a moment later

"Hmm" Harry stood and hugged Remus tightly, Draco and Remus shook hands awkwardly as Remus smirked at Harry

Remus turned away and stopped seeing Draco's addressed letters on the table

He picked on up and looked at both younger men with wide eyes

"He is alive isn't he?" He asked softly

"Draco has just told me that Severus has contacted him a few times"

"May I" Remus asked looking at the letters

"Of course" Draco told him

Remus sat down heavily and flipped through the letters in quick concession, he read some parts twice and put them down with tears in his eyes.

"He never writes much" Draco added

"Stubborn bastard" Remus smiled gently "Never let's anyone help him, never realizes we want to and never does what you expect" He grin growing as the tears spill from his eyes happily

"Stubborn bastard cant stay dead"

"Neither can you" Harry mused

Remus chuckles deeper, throwing his head back as he barks laughter.

POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK

Harry and Draco started looking for Severus, Remus had made them promise that they would include him when they contacted him.

Draco started staring at the owls each time they approached with mail wanting Severus to give them another clue to his whereabouts.

A few weeks later a letter arrived in the Potion Masters handwriting, Harry flooed Remus who came rushing through the floo a moment later

Draco opened the letter with anticipation

'_Draco,_

_The weather here is cooling, the winter snow bring with it may health complaints from the locals who have finally accepted my presence and enter my store for potions for their ailments._

_Life is simple and quiet here, my residences is small but suits my requirements, I cannot nor do not expect more._

_Last night I could not sleep, __I got up and started walking. __Down to the end of my street __and on into the town, I had no one to meet __and I have no taste for talking__. __I feel I've been talking my whole life, I believe it's time I listen to the silence now_

_I hope you are well Draco _

_Your company is one of the few I wish for_

_Take care_

'What is the postage stamp?' Harry asked

'I don't recognize it" Draco sighed handling it over

"Its in Serbian I think" Remus informed them

"Serbia?" Harry asked

"Can we look into the major magical towns in Serbia and the surrounding countries"

"Surrounding countries?" Harry asked

"Yes" Remus thought for a moment

"Croatia, Bosnia, Montenegro, Serbia and Albania to start with" He mused

"Merlin, that's a lot Remus" Draco sighed

"Yes but we can cross reference it with the sale property in the area, Sev would need to work for an income, teaching at Hogwarts does not pay that well"

"Are looking for a potion master position?" Harry asked

"Yes but we are also looking for a Apothecary store that has been sold or hiring. To work as a potion master you would need to present qualifications and references. To open an Apothecary you still need those things but you need less and they could be faked easier. Sev had a long time to plan for this"

"Why do you think he would chose a Apothecary store?"

"Similar to being a potion master and if he hired an assistant he would not have to attend the store merely produce the potions and vials, something he could do easily" Remus realized with wide eyes suddenly realizing that their chances of finding him were higher and just maybe possible

"Okay" Harry spoke softly "I can see what I can do but I can't promise anything"

"Thank you Harry" Draco grinned

"Remus, you alright"

"Yes" Remus muttered looking at the letter again

"I've heard that before" he added re reading the letter

"What?"

"_I had no taste for talking, I have no taste for talking" _He repeated

"When?"

"During the first war I was captured" He started

"I was held for days in this cell like room, one night it was raided by the ministry and while I heard all the noise and someone running past but then the lock of my cell was hit with a stray curse, it opened and I ran" Remus paused thinking hard

"I got half way out of the manor when" he stopped and crinkled his brow

"I, I got out" he finished with a haze over his eyes

"How?" Draco asked with a concerned look

"I, well I went through a secret passage way" He spoke in a whisper trying to concentrate hard

"How did you find it"

"I don't know" he looked up sharply

"Remus, I think you've been Oblivated or partial Oblivated and confused" Draco stated softly

"Can we reverse it?" Harry asked

"Well we might be able to explore the memory"

"I thought it was removed?" Harry asked

"Not always, some are masked, distracted or glazed over" Remus replied

"Close your eyes and talk us through the night, we will remove the memory or what you have of the memory"

Remus laid down heavily and closed his eyes

"Describe the cell" Draco started

"It was dark, damp and I could smell rot, rotting wood, rotting emotions and I had been chained and beating. I thought it was been a few days but I had no real measure of time"

He paused thinking

"Did you see anyone?" Draco led him easily

"Yes, death eaters behind masks. They would torture and beat me, burn me with silver a lot"

"Did they speak?"

"Some did, most did but one didn't. He just watched"

"Tell me about the silent one"

"Never spoke, would come sometimes and just walk past or pause at the cell door"

"The night of the raid?"

"I heard the yelling and heard them running around, a few came running past. I heard the voices of the Aurors telling them not to run. I was watching the cell door when I saw a curse hit it and it opened"

"Did the curse come from in front or behind you"?

"Behind me"

"Then what?"

"The aurors ran past me"

"The auror ran from in front of you to?"

"Behind me"

"After the death eaters?"

"Yes"

"Then?"

"Then the door sprung open and I rushed out, I headed towards the sounds of the Aurors, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into an alcove. Death eaters ran past towards the Aurors, I was pulled out of the alcove and down a passage way"

"By the hand?"

"Yes"

"Describe the hand" Draco pushed gently holding his wand over Remus temple and slowly making circular motion pulled a spiral of memory from the ex professor.

"Strong, really strong grip. Pale with long fingers"

"the wrist?"

"Covered in black clothing"

"Arms?"

"Black wizard robes, strong by the strength he pulled me along"

"His shoulders and neck?"

"Black robes and a death eater mask"

"Where did the death eater lead you?"

"To a secret passageway, the painting was a doorway it swung open and we climbed inside"

"Was the passageway small?"

"It was dark, wet, smelt horrible like sewage. I had to hunch to get through but he knew the way "

"The Deatheater knew the way? Did not trip?"

"No, he had to bend his head down a little as he pulled me along"

"He was shorter than you"

"Little" Remus replied easily seeing the memory behind his closed eyes, Draco Harry smiled to himself easily lead Remus though the memory focusing Remus recollection on small details to slowly build up the image of the death eater who freed him.

"How tall are you?" Draco asked

"I'm 6 foot 3 inches" Remus muttered

"So you'd guess this deatheater was?"

"6 foot or so" he muttered

"Where did the passage way lead too?"

"Outside, we walked up some stairs into a small village I couldn't identify. He lead me to the end of the town into an alley way and we aparrated"

"What did you see when you arrived?"

"Some magical village, he pulled me along still towards the street of houses." he mused

"Did you see other people?"

"Yes"

"Did they talk to you?"

"Yes, but I did not understand it. It was not English"

"You entered a house?'

"An abandoned house" Remus confirmed

"It was empty?"

"Dust and no furniture expect for a stand holding the floo powder, I was pushed into the floo and he threw the powder into the flames"

"What address did he ask for?"

"Spinner's End" He replied in a soft voice

"You arrived and you?"

"Rushed out of the floo, it was disconnected and I was sat down, given a healing potion and checked for injuries. A patronus was sent to Dumbledore"

"You contacted Dumbeldore?" Draco asked his voice revealing how close he felt to identifying the deatheater

"No, Sev did" Remus corrected calmly unaware he named the other name

"Did Dumbledore arrive?"

"No, he sent word that he was glad I was safe and in the morning I could floo to Hogwarts if I did not need medical attention"

"You fell asleep after that?"

"No I asked Severus why he saved me. I well he" He paused as Draco pulled the memory out in a thin line and threw it towards the wall that spread similar to a projector screen as the cloudy darkness shifted slowly to show a dark sitting room with a hot red fire burning.

Remus sat up and saw himself sitting on the edge of the wooden chair, in shredded suit pants and no shirt with his old scars, silver burns and his werewolf bite mark along his waist that would never heal fully. Severus was pacing up and down handing potions and waving his wand over Remus healing some small burns and stitching magically a large cut along his shoulder silently.

Remus was looking at Severus who was avoiding Remus eye

"Sev?" Remus asked his voice husky and broken from his time as a prisoner

Severus head snapped up towards the voice and large worried eyes met Remus's

"Thank you" Remus smiled softly

"I must get back, my presence will be missed shortly"

"How did you know I was there?" Remus asked

"I was there most days of your incantation with the others. I must get back, the Dark Lord will be coming to find out what happened"

Severus stepped back into the floo

"Will you come back?" Remus stepped until his feet touched the toes of Severus foots partly in the green flames that licked his legs painlessly

"If I can" Severus replied coldly "If I do not, you will be safe here till the morning then floo to Hogwarts"

"Ill see you when you return" Remus told him kissing his cheek before moving out of the floo as the green flames engulfed Severus. Remus muttered under his breath

"Smart ass of course he can floo with wordless magic" before curling up under a blanket in front of the fire to wait for Severus

Remus sat down and waited, Remus's memory blurred slightly as time passed until hours later Severus stumbled into the room. Severus pulled himself upright with a grimace masking his pain behind cold indifference as Remus sat up awoken by the change of flame colours

"Your back" He greeted

Severus was silent as he slowly moved into the room, his moved were fluid but slow as he masked his pain and injures

"Why did you save me tonight and not earlier" Remus blurted out

"I needed a distraction" He replied tightly

"What if a distraction did not come?" Remus asked standing stiffly bones popping as he stretched slightly

"It is not easy to convince the Aurors to raid houses without given too much away"

"You sent the Aurors as the distraction?" Remus asked

"It look longer to organize than expected and not on the night I planned. I had to alter the plan slightly and use what was available" He muttered

"Thank you Sev" Remus smiled stepping closer

Black eyes snapped to Remus as he stepped closer slowly, apprehensive assessing intelligent eyes wary of Remus intention

"I expected they would of taken you in the time after a full moon when you were at your weakest, I was caught off guard"

"You thought I would be taken"

"It was a only matter of time" Severus replied coldly

"You had a plan to rescue me all sorted before it happened"

"I could not and can not guarantee a rescue mission to succeed or if it could again"

"That was a large risk Sev" Remus reached out gasping his upper arm

Severus hissed and pulled back jerkily

"Sev? Are you hurt?" Remus demanded grabbing the mans hand and leading him to the chair and pushing him gently into it

"What happened?"

"As I told you the Dark Lord came to find out what happened"

"He tortures his own death eaters"

"How else would you find out who leaked the location to the Aurors and allowed the Order of the Phoenix member to escape"

"He knew it was you?"

"No, punishment all as he could not yield the answers he needed"

"He tortured you? Merlin" Remus swore reaching out to assess the shorter man's injuries, Severus brushed him hands off before glaring at him coldly remaining silent

"Talk to me Sev" Remus pleaded

"I have no taste for talking" Severus replied rudely

"You're right, you have had a horrible night" Remus sighed taking Severus hand

"I should not make you revisit it" he added

"Are you injured badly?"

Severus shook his head tiredly

"Okay, lets get you to bed then. Lead on" He asked softly

Severus pulled ahead before looking at his hand, which was tightly held by Remus own.

"I don't know the way" Remus added smiling gently as Severus shook his head with a 'tut' and lead Remus into the master bedroom without pulling his hand from his

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Remus asked again stepping closer and starting to unbutton Severus high collared robed

Severus best glare answered him swatting his hands away again

"No Remus, leave me be"

"I am not leaving you, I don't mind if you don't want to talk" Remus smiled pulling the shorter man's head up and placing a gentle kiss onto his lips

Severus stepped back surprised hitting the back of the bedroom door with a soft thump before Remus stepped forward and placed another kiss on the potion master.

Severus placed his hands on Remus hips and pushed him back slowly

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded sounding hurt and angry

"You came for me" Remus smiled in reassurance

"Next time you might not be so lucky"

"You would try to rescue me again, if I was taken?

Another silent stare met Remus warm brown eyes

"Thank you, thank you for trying this time and thank you for even considering trying next time regardless if you succeed" Remus whispered in the dark room, with the only light the soft candle burning on the bedside tables of Severus large dark stain wooden king size bed.

"Leave me I have no taste for talking" Severus turned away

Remus laughed, softly with tears streaking his cheeks

Severus looked at his with fury in his eyes before Remus wrapped his arm around the darker haired mans waist and kissed him with more meaning.

The memory faded slightly as Remus chuckled with wide eyes

"Ill end it there" Draco smirked "I don't want to see more" he added

"Far enough, I held him as he fell asleep. Sleep has always evaded Sev, and when it does come he is well plagued with nightmare dreams"

"Remus, you were oblivated"

"Severus" He sighed

"You think?"

"I know" Draco added

"Your memories of the events weren't altered just the memories of him were glossed over so you just would not realized it was him who rescued you"

"I don't know what to think" Remus sighed

"He cared for you Remus, I can not tell you if he still does but he would not of rescued or oblivated you if he did not at the time"

"You don't oblivated someone you care for" Harry interrupted

"If you were a double agent, involved in the Death Eaters to provide information to help end the war and the man who care for did not realise either your feelings what would you do? You were facing the probability that you would not live to see the outcome of the war. Severus risked his life everyday submitting himself to the torture and Legilimency of Vordmort. He had to balance it all carefully, giving enough details to seem loyal and worthy to be in the inner circle of death eaters, mastering Occlumency and the constant strain to keep his thoughts to himself to protect not just himself but everyone else and specifically someone who he cared for deeply but for reasons beyond his control has to seem like they are on opposite sides of the war" Draco explained

"Merlin Draco, how can you be sure of all that"

"I went through something similar though not were near as bad with you" Draco told Harry sternly

Remus excused himself and went back to his small bedsitter apartment, sleep did not come easily for him and when he did sleep the night of his escape replayed over and over again. He saw the night when pulled Severus close and held him tightly as he rubbed his back trying to ease the darker haired mans pain. Remus dreamt of the tears mixing between his cheek and Severus as he kissed the salty tracks away whispering reassurance. Severus traced the scars along Remus still naked torso and face placing kisses on each one carefully. Before they both fell into a deep sleep feeling more secure and safe than they had in years.

Severus woke intertwined with Remus their long limbs tangled as Remus placed kisses along his jaw, Severus tensed slightly as Remus continued his path down the pale neck attached to the jaw. Remus ran his hands down Severus still clothed chest before kissing his lips deeply relaxing him until a deep throaty moan escaped him when Remus lips left his. Remus removed Severus shirt, kissing the exposed skin before unbuttoning the next one. By the time Remus had undone all the buttons Severus was withering and squirming on the bed silently, he pulled Remus back up to claim his lips desperately running his hands through the fair hair on his head. Remus felt the feeling of Severus hands, lips and body joined with his, he struggling in-between the realms of sleep and waking. Severus whispered his name several times like a prayer when he collapsed on top of Remus in his post organism state.

"I love you" Severus muttered looking away from Remus

"I don't know why" Remus added

"That's for me to know" Severus answered.

Dream Remus reached up and kissed his cheek tenderly whispering

"I love you"

"You shouldn't" Severus replied

"But I do" Remus smiled as Severus placed a kiss on his lips as he curled up next to Remus woke noticing his dark small bedroom

"But I do" he muttered sadly in empty apartment

POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK

Draco had sent his owl off with a reply letter to Severus, his owl had never yet failed to deliver a letter even when Draco did not know where to send it too.

He knew that Severus would be suspicious if he asked too many questions, instead he returned the sentiment that he missed the potion master and how we needed some more advice regarding his career choices and regarding a personal matter he would not disclose in letters. He hoped that Severus protectiveness would spark and he would invite Draco to call or recommend somewhere neutral to meet.

Draco informed Harry of his letter that evening when he returned from work .

"Do you think he will be suspicious?"

"Of me, no he knows I rarely seek advice from anyone but himself so it is not a request I have not made before"

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I suspect that he will deny me his location but he would plan a meeting somewhere else"

"Remus will be here soon, I've been researching Apothecary stores and magical communities in Croatia, Bosnia, Montenegro, Serbia and Albania"

Remus arrived after his university classes looking like he had not slept but with a smile that removed years off his face.

"You look happy" Harry greeted hugging his godfather

"I woke up this morning remembering the night when Severus risked his life to save and me told me he loved me, its nice to remember it again" He added

"Well I've been researching magical communities and the most prominent are in Bosnia and Albania. These have an equivalent to Diagon Alley though they have a far more restricted press and the local representatives of the Ministry of Magic are mostly present here in London living the good life and ignoring the community.

I've found 13 apothecary stores listed across these countries with 10 being recently sold"

"10?" Draco asked

"It was similar after the first war" Remus explained "Some store owners would of boarded up the shop and gone into hiding. Others would have had excessive damage or loss of sales since everyone was too scared to trust others, including buying products that could have been tampered with. If they had not been re mortgaged or taken by the bank they would probably sell the store to try to cover their losses"

"Well we knew he wouldn't be easy to find"

"No, Sev has had many years to plan and think his plans through" Remus sighed

"I wrote him" Draco added

"Saying what?"

"That I needed his advice and that I missed him" He replied softly

"I hope he answers you"  
"Is it likely he is unaware?" Harry asked

"Of his Ministerial pardon, Order of Merlin and cleared reputation?" Remus asked

"I don't know" Draco stated "If the press is restricted there maybe he doesn't know or doesn't care"

Draco looked at Remus before looking at Harry

"We know he left not long after you Harry" Draco confirmed slowly "Besides me, what does he have here to come back too" Draco theorized

"Remus" Harry replied

"Who we all thought had died in the battle of Hogwarts, you did not come to until hours almost a whole night afterwards"

"So?" Harry asked

"Severus could think Remus is dead"

"If the press it restricted he might, it wasn't well advertised"

"No one wants to hear that a werewolf can survive a curse that killed others regardless if he was good guy or not" Remus muttered

"Okay, ill keep looking at the apothecary we will hope Severus contacts Dray" harry decided

"We will get there" Draco squeezed the older Gryffindor shoulder "We will find him"

"No I think he will find us, when he is ready"

POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK

Several days past with Harry narrowing down the list after calling in a few contacts in the Ministry, avoiding their questioning looks was a different matter but the list did get restricted to 6 in 4 of the countries.

That night he was happy to report the news to Draco and Remus

"If we are not careful word will reach Sev, I don't believe he has become such a recluse that he isn't keeping an ear out"

"Well lets go have a look at the stores" Harry answered

"Harry, Sev is one of the most powerful wizards I've met. Adding onto that he is one of the most dangerous"

"So?"

"Charging in on an ex double spy who has gone into hiding will not end well, he would not hurt us intentionally but if we surprising him we could end up seriously injured if not killed"

"I would suggest just you Harry going, have a look around and come back. If you get caught tell him you have been spending time there to avoid the limelight and time to yourself. Then get out, before he questions you more"

"Mention me and Remus but" Draco interrupted

"Like a teaser in a movie trailer" Harry smiled stepping into the floo

It took days to explore all the listed towns, some where larger than others and when the original 6 failed to yield the potion master Harry would just visit the rest getting desperate.

Several weeks later Harry rushed out of the floo crying out for Draco and Remus

"I think I found him" He yelled as Draco rushed in calling back

"I got another letter"

"You first" Harry smiled as both men joined him in the sitting room

"I got a letter early this morning, he said that he is disappointed that I have not confirmed my place or decided on a place at St. Mungo's but he said to met tomorrow for lunch. He sent me a floo address"

"Is it his house do you think?"

"No I believe it will be a restaurant and one probably not in the country he is living in. What did you find?"

"Okay I found a apothecary in Montenegro, it's a mid sized community but the shops mostly do owl orders into the more rural parts. The apothecary sold from the old owner and the town has been very happy with the newcomer who unlike his predecessor does not dilute his potions and solutions or mark up the prices after festivals and in the winter. I went in but there was only a sales girl"

"I asked for a hangover cure" He grinned

"She told me that this hangover cure not only curses almost alcohol poising but go out again tonight and you'll wake up tomorrow feeling better than you have in weeks. I said he must be good and she told me that Mr. Prince is amazing, I'm not kidding you this Goth dress girl with more piercing than I've ever seen thinks he is fantastic. She is studying to sit the apprentice test in Potions and said Mr. Prince has been helping her to study and allowing her to brew the basic potions in store as practice. I asked if Mr. Prince was here brewing out back and she said only she brews in store and Mr. Prince does the rest at his house in the basement, he is in only at opening and closing leaving herself Jovana to work a few days and Ana from the pub to work the other days at the register"

"Sounds like we found him" Draco mused

"I told her my name, she was surprised but friendly still but not overly so and I told her to thank Mr. Prince for me. I added that I needed it from drinking too much with my boyfriend, but I had to get going I was meeting my godfather Remus for dinner tonight"

"You laid the bait well" Remus mused

"I think you will be pumped for information Draco" Remus added

"Its okay, I am quite skilled at Occlumency I had a great teacher" Draco smiled.

The next day Harry and Remus apparated into the town where Harry had found the Apothecary and waiting sitting in the near by café that morning before the stores opening time.

The sipped their coffee apprehensively looking into the farmers market that had taken over the town square, the stalls were permanent and mostly covered to allow the owners to sell their produce and items all year round.

Harry kicked Remus gently to draw his attention as a tall shadowy figure walked down the road from a house high on the hill behind it.

Tall and clearly male the man took his time walking down before entering the farmers market and buying several items talking calmly with the stallholders.

Harry and Remus watched the tall thin man with broad shoulders back; Remus took in the dark denim jeans, the sturdy doc martin boots underneath and the thick black woollen coat with a khaki scarf and leather gloves. He turned and Remus felt his breath hitch slightly, his hair had been cut off his face but it hung longer at his neck. Small frameless glasses sat on his nose and the same intelligent dark eyes shone out from them, he seemed to be in good health his pale skin looking ivory toned not glassy like the near dead. His pale skin looking unflushed under a warming charm he must have up on himself to ignore the cold morning.

They watched him enter a small store from the back, remove his coat hanging it up and opening the front and letting his assistant Jovana in. Harry felt his eyebrows rise as Jovana kissed his cheek fondly as she chatting quickly her arms waving excitedly around. Severus smiled briefly and hugged her before walking further into the store. Jovana set up her till and had a large potion book next to register, which she read tracing a finger longer as, Severus brought out small boxes of jars and bottles he placed on the shelves.

Jovana would read something and look up asking a question which Severus it seemed would answer easily and occasionally pointed at something or handed her something to smell or examine.

Remus smiled at Severus as he talked with Jovana, she rushed out and returned with a bottle of a potion. Severus examined the bottle, tasted a small drop on his finger and gave Jovana a nod of approval. She jumped up and down happily before rushing back out of view, Severus smiled crookedly at her antics before tightening his grey shirts collar around his neck self consciously

"We found him" Remus smiled "We really found him" Remus sighed

"We need to get back, I don't want to get caught before Draco's meeting with him"

They paid for their drinks before Harry asked the café owner about the Apothecary, the old mother smiled and after a translation charm from Remus told them eagerly that Mr. Prince had been wonderful, very helpful in town and gives potions to the poor in return for work or produce if they can not pay with money. He visits the rural families if they cannot identify what they need and even helped her with her painful hip feels like she is 10 years younger again. Remus smiled at her before she whispered that Mr. Prince has been very popular with some of the ladies in town, a few had stopped talking with Ana who runs the pub and restaurant as they thought she had caught his eye as they are close. The café owner rushed to finish her gossip as a new comer entered, he performs at the pub once a month for Ana, has a very beautiful voice and plays the guitar like a muggle while playing the rest of the instruments wandlessly. Last month he was singing, he gets a large turn out and at the end of the song singing about a lost lover he called his lover a he. She paused looking at both men,

"Well we finally realised why Mr. Prince had not brought a wife with him and turned down Christina from down the road, he is homosexual"

"Is he close friends with Ana?" Harry asked

"Like thieves" She replied

"We were worried about Jovana, he being so much older and she has been so smitten with him but he is just teaching her and will take her as an apprentice if she passes the enter exam in a few weeks"

"Thank you so much" Remus replied with the translation charm

"Every welcome, you do a good translation charm" She smiled "Many do not bother to learn a Montenegrin charm using Serbian instead for all of us"

"Mr. Prince must have perfected his by now" Remus smiled

"Oh no, Mr. Prince doesn't use a translation charm he speaks fluent Montenegrin and Serbian. I understand Mr. Prince mother spoke it as his Father was from here," She added turning away to serve others.

They arrived back to Remus place before Harry asked

"Was Severus Father family really from Montenegro?"

"No, I think Severus learnt the language after taking a liking to the country. He also speaks German, Italian, and French well as far as I know. I remember him wanting to learn Russian and he can read and write Latin. As I have said he is one of the brightest men I've met"

"How do you have time to learn a language and be a potion master, a Hogwarts professor and a spy?" Harry smiled

"After you disabled Vordemort as a baby and then came to Hogwarts those 10 years must have been very lonely for Severus I guess he learnt them then"

"You did not see him during those years?" Harry asked

"I saw him the night he was freed from Azkaban" Remus replied

"Dumbledore brought him to Hogwarts to see Poppy, he was in horrible shape from the Dementors"

"Did you just check on him and leave?"

"I…"Remus paused

"I think I, I do not remember"

"He oblivated you again?"

"I think so" Remus sighed

"That doesn't make you mad?"

"It makes me sad for him. He knew Vordemort would return and was just buying his time before he would have to go back into that world for Dumbledore"

"We will ask him to remove them when we talk to him"

"We shall see harry"

Draco sat himself down along the Montenegrin Adriatic coast at the restaurant Severus had named just down from the floo network.

Severus entered a moment later than Draco dressed black dress pants, black shirt and a high necked jacket that reached his hips that was also black but had detailed needle work on it. His hair was off his face but joined and overlapped with his high collar obscuring his neck from view.

He pulled Draco into a tight embrace and kissed his cheek in traditional pureblood manners before sitting himself down after gesturing for Draco to sit first.

The owner approached smiling at Severus broadly talking in rapid Serbian before Severus answered him softly and he rushed off

"I hope you do not mind I ordered for us"

"You come here often?"

"Occasionally" Severus answered

"Now Draco, why are you not jumping with excitement about the St. Mungo's internship in Potion Making? It has been what you have expressed you wanted for years now," Severus asked in a fatherly concerned tone

"I do but I am a little apprehensive"

"Of your reception into the program" Severus asked

"I've been keeping to myself and out of the press as much as I can but occasionally I still get abused because of Father or my own actions in school"

"You did nothing that others in your place would not of" Severus answered hotly annoyed at the younger mans mistreatment

"Were you charged as a death eater or under war crimes?" He asked

"No, I was cleared of all charges from the ministry" Draco replied

Severus nodded sternly

"As were you?" Draco confirmed

"To be cleared you must have someone speech in your defence"

"Yes, Harry spoke in defence of both of us"

"Was that before or after you realised you loved him," Severus asked sipping his coffee

"Severus" Draco blushed

"You were fascinated by him at a young age then you were very jealous and competitive with him. You have always found him attractive but never over the years have you called him just Harry and not some offensive nickname or his whole name"

"Ok, yes I am dating Harry but we are keeping it quiet. But that was after he saved me from Azkaban and cleared your name. You were rewarded a Order of Merlin First Class and listed as a war hero"

"What nonsense" He replied

"Harry was angry he could not get the ministry to give Remus the second class order of Merlin but that's the ministry for you. They would not reward a werewolf higher than a recommendation for war services not matter how much he did"

"The dead do not need medals and recommendations," Severus muttered darkly

"Remus is not dead, they kept it out of the papers because regardless of being on the side of the Order of Phoenix the ministry didn't want to make a hero out of a werewolf who survived the final battle and out lived his lying wife because of his infliction" Draco replied

"Explain Draco" Severus demanded softly eyes burning darkly

"As you know to kill a werewolf properly you need silver or fire, most curses and 2 of the unforgiveable curses stun them which does give you time to kill the werewolf with silver or fire. Remus was stunned and left unattended in the hall with the dead, almost a day later he woke, his curse had cured him"

"His lying wife" Severus prompted looking mildly curious to mask his other emotions

"Remus got legless drunk and ended up in bed with Tonks the next morning, he remembers nothing but she fell pregnant and was adamant that Remus could love her if he tried hard enough. He loved her for giving him Teddy and for being a support but now she is gone his mother in law has full custody and has gone off into the wind and Remus hasn't been able to find him since"

"Werewolf rarely get custody of their child without a non werewolf partner to ensure the child's safety" Severus added looking out the window

"And a gay werewolf without a partner has none even if the kids godfather is Harry Potter"

"Gay" Severus replied conversationally

"Remus is gay" Draco replied eagerly "Always has been from what he told me, said he loved a man from his school days but its been a complicated relationship that had come and gone over the years"

"Draco I care little for such gossip"

"Would you be interested if I said he had been oblivated but has been working to remove it and now remembers far more than he had previous"?

"No" Severus snarled

"Would you be interested in hearing that he still cares for that man?"

"What are you trying to say Draco, don't waste my time"

"I am saying that he mourned you, he still mourns you. Interestingly he is not the only one who holds out hope you are alive, Harry believes it as does some of the remaining Order members they refuse to accept the greatest potion master of the last century died by a snake bite. Especially since Volemort was known to use that snake as a murder weapon and if you didn't prepare a antidote to the venom then you weren't the man they thought you were"

"Am I meant to be flattered by their words Draco? The order members who did not trust me for other twenty years and accused me of being Volemorts man, being called Dumbledore's pet. They never held me in any respect and would not acknowledge my own accomplishments within or outside of the Order. They had no need too after all Dumbledore demanded more of me than anyone else, he used me, lied to me, made me spy for him and keep myself in mortal danger with no regard for my own wellbeing and fed me the lie that it was all for Harry's safety when he merely was raising him to be slaughtered like a pig at the opportune moment"

"Did Remus?" Draco asked

"No" Severus replied as the owner brought over plates of food

"Remus never made me feels like I was not worthy of existing"

"Did you love him?"

"I could not have him"

"That did not answer my question"

"I was hated by the people I was helping and each time I was tortured for information from the dark lord I expected it to be my last"

"I understand that, I do and I am sorry you had to experience it. I see why you would not pursue a relationship with Remus at such a time but I asked if you loved him"

"Always"

"Still?"

"Always" Severus confirmed

"I was under the impression you loved Lily"

"I did, still do she was my sunshine and my dearest friend and was the only family I cared about, my sister"

"Thank you for tell me," Draco answered softly

"I count you as family now which is why I am worried about you in the aftermath of this war. Do not waste time worrying about old men's sins and their atonement, I have survived two wars and I will be fine"

Draco let the matter drop as he talked with Severus during the meal, he could tell he had shaken the Potion Master with his news but could not read him well enough to know if Severus would seek out Remus now the war had ended

"Severus told me little of his life or where he is" Draco sighed as he returned to harry's waiting arms

"Did you tell him about Remus?"

"Yes, I could tell I had distressed him but he didn't say a lot, he said he loved him but"

"Well we will let him think on it awhile, I do not think rushing him will help and you will keep seeing him and then we will just, I don't know dump Remus on his doorstep and run away"

Draco laughed before leaning down to the shorter mans lips and kissing him sweetly

"I don't deserve you" He smiled

"I think you're too good for me" Harry answered back leading Draco into his bedroom by the hand

POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK

Over the next few weeks Harry and Draco kept Remus in the dark as Draco kept occasionally seeing Severus in and around the whole of Montenegro. They would meet but never in the same place more than once before Draco asked to see his Apothecary store.

Severus apparated them to his small store in Podgorica the country's capital,

"I am known as Luka Prince" Severus told him sternly

"Yes Luka" He answered slowly

Severus pushed open the store where his assistant Jovana was working happily, she was dressed in her usual gothic style with large knee high black lace up boots with red lace over the black leather, army green coloured jeans were tucked into the boots with a royal purple twisted wrap sweater with military buttons and straps and a chains showed off her cleavage with several chunky jewels and pendants hanging off black leather bands on her throat and up her arm. She had a pierced nose with a red jewel shining in the light as well as a Monroe style piercing with a sterling silver ball were the beauty spot was, two more silver balls for her pierced bridge of her nose and a labret piercing in addition to several in her ears and Draco guess some more that were out of sight.

"Jovana this is Draco" Severus introduced in fluent Serbian

Jovana smiled sweetly offering a hand, which Draco shook

"English?" She asked

"Yes" Draco confirmed enjoying not being recognised

"My English is a little hmm poor but Mr. Prince is helping me" She smiled

"Your English founds perfect" Draco answered her

"Thank you, you are very kind"

"I understand you are undertaking the Potion Making Apprentice Test in a few weeks"

"Yes, Mr. Prince has been encouraging me to study very hard"

"I am also taking the test, I am hoping to get an internship at Mt. Mungos in healing potions" Draco added enjoying her kind ways and extreme fashion

"I hear it is a good program," She added picking up her textbook

"My boyfriend is starting training there as a healer so it would be ideal"

"Could you look over this with me please?" She asked sliding the textbook across to him

Draco recognised the potion and after charming a stool joined Jovana at the register-talking potion and ingredients while Severus restocked the shelves

"Luka?" Draco called out some time later

"Draco" he replied with his back turned

"I must get going home but Jovana and I were talking about me coming back in a few days to study for the entry exam and start a pepper up potion. Can we use your brewing room?" He smiled

"Yes Draco, I am glad you have decided to take the exam"

Draco kissed Jovana goodbye told her he loved her boots and said he would bring some more books for her to study with in 2 days before Severus lead Draco down the main street to the public floo

"I could floo from your house, is it far Luka?" He asked

"Top of the hill" He answered

Draco looked and saw several old fashion homes up the winding path, the top house was small almost cottage like and had a surrounding garden that was growing both magical herbs for potions and a full fruit and vegetable garden.

"The one with the garden?" He asked

"Don't push your luck Draco, I have taken a large risk"

"I would not betray you" Draco answered

"Not intentionally, but you have seen me, my store and my town under duress these memories could bring pain and suffering to these good people"

"You could oblivate my memories of this, like you did to Remus" Draco pushed

"Draco, I did that to keep him safe and I had little choice. Do not insult me by thinking I am as cold and heartless as some say"

"No, I know you are not. You did it because if you didn't you would of risked his life in addition to your own and since you were risking yourself each time you were with Vordemort you knew you could protect your own memories but he might of given them up under torture"

"Draco, what do want from me?"

"I want you to agree to meeting Harry, he wants to know the man that his mother called her brother in all her journals and the man Remus fell in love with. I want you to contact Remus and just talk to him, give him all his memories back because I know he has had other moments oblivated"

"You ask a lot of me Draco"

"I know, but then again you have always pushed me to excel and you have always asked a lot of me in return" Draco kissed the older mans cheek before stepping in the floo and travelling back to the main floo centre in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry met him and after glaring at some questioning eyes Harry took Draco's hand leading him out into the street and into Diagon Alley.

"Harry" whispered Draco "what are you doing"

"I am walking with my boyfriend, I am happy and I am damned if I will let others influence me and make you think you aren't good enough for me"

"This is that Gryffindor bravery thing isn't it?" Draco asked as looks and whispers started

"Sooner its over the sooner people will deal with it, you do not deserve to hide away forever Dray, you did nothing wrong" Harry seethed sitting him down for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron as Remus joined them shortly after

"I am proud of you both for handling this so maturely" He added ordering them all drinks

"I've decided to sit the potion making apprentice exam," Draco told them with a smile

"I am glad" Remus smiled

POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK

Another few weeks past with Draco spending plenty of time with Severus and Jovana, Jovana agreed to come to spend the night before the exam (taken at the Ministry) at Harry and Draco's so they could cram and chat together.

All day they studied before Harry arrived home and Remus apparated to the front door to have dinner.

Remus found Jovana to be bright, friendly and sweet even dressed in her black leather impression skin tight leggings with cherry red doc martins, her chocolate brown hair in small tight thin deadlocks and her heavy metal band t-shirt under a black denim vest with badges and chains. She had kept her distance and Remus was trying to think of a way to avoid kissing her goodnight that would not offend the young girl as the silver jewellery shone at him.

"Why potions?" Remus asked her over dessert

"I like the subtly and the art of it all, brewing a potion is like a lullaby if you listen closely to the simmering cauldron. I like the delicate and exact science needed to do it and how the simple potions can bewitch the senses and ensnare the senses" She grinned happily

"I have heard it described similarly before, he was the greatest potion master of our time and made many contributions to the magical world with his works. He would tell students he could bottle fame, brew glory and"

"Put a stopper in death" She smiled

"I have read transcripts of all Potion Master Snape's classes, Headmaster Dumbledore allowed me to do some advance classes by correspondence"

"Ah, yes while not a natural teacher Professor Snape was passionate about his craft"

"I wanted to apprentice under Potion Master Snape" She sighed "But Mr. Prince is just amazing, he talks about it and its like he understands Potion Master Snape passions and is a wonderful teacher"

"You are Mr. Prince's assistant?"

"Yes, he will take me on as his apprentice if I get good enough marks"

"You will" Draco smiled

"Mr. Prince is a great teacher"

"Sometimes I think he is even better than Potion master Snape" She added

Remus was leaving them Jovana came down the stairs wrapping him into a tight hug kissing his cheek sweetly, he waited for the burning sensation and put up a mask to hide his pain from Jovana when none came

"I like your bridge piercing" Harry added "Are the silver earrings expensive?"

"Theses are all new, Mr. Prince brought me them for my birthday, they are white gold" she smiled

"White gold" Remus asked

"Yeah, better for preventing rejection and against infection" She added "Long lasting and harder to damage" She added going back up the stairs to join Draco in the library to finish studying

"White gold" Remus chuckled

"He is clever, we will never surprise him will we?"

"Doubtful" Remus laughed as he left.

Remus and Harry stood outside the exam room waiting for the two want to be potion masters, Draco came out and gave Harry a confident smile as approached, still uncomfortable with public displays of affection Harry just gave him a wink before he was crushed into Remus but an excited Jovana who pulled all 3 men into a hug and was bouncing with excitement.

They let Jovana loose in Diagon Alley, she loved it buying books, clothes and Draco laughed as she stood torn between ice cream flavours until Remus brought her all three. She linked arms with Remus happily slurping at her ice cream as they explored more stores before their dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.

Towards the end of the night after a few Butter beers Jovana leant onto his shoulder as they walked back to the floo network

"You are gay aren't you Remus?"

"Yes" Remus answered gently

"Good, you would be well suited to Mr. Prince. Don't you think so Draco?"

Draco chuckled as Harry laughed

"He is just great Remus," She added

"Little gruff, kinda quiet at times but I can tell he is a nice man underneath and he is smart and successful" She gloated

"I'm sure he is" Remus smiled

"He is quite charming when he is not paying attention or lets his guard down, it takes years off his face. When he smiles he is rather handsome, he does not realise it," She added

"I have never met him Jovana"

"Luka, his first name is Luka" She smiled

"Come visit me and Ill introduce you," She added

"Okay Jovana" He smiled waving her through the floo

"See you soon boys," She giggled

"Even Jovana thinks you're a good pair" Harry smiled

"Shame he doesn't" Remus muttered

POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK

Jovana worked the next day and after a hangover potion was feeling great,

Severus asked her how she found the exam after getting a detail explanation of what was included (Severus had prepared her knowing the context since he had wrote it) before she started about Diagon Alley.

"I really like Draco and Harry, very sweet" She gushed as she packed shelves

"And Harry godfather is a real darling, Remus is very smart as well"

"You met Remus?" Severus asked

"Yes, I really liked him. You should met him I think you would like him, he is kind, intelligent and handsome"

"You think I should date him?"

"Yeah, you don't mind werewolves do you?" She asked

"He told you he was a werewolf?"

"No, I could tell"

"You didn't mind?"

"Unlike the UK we go not punish the wizard for the wolfs deeds, we separate the two and as long as he takes his potion I do not see why I would?"

"I can give you the Wolfs bane potion if you are interested, it will take time and you will need assistance but you can assist me in making it"

"For Remus?"

"For education experience" He replied

"Mr. Prince?"

"Yes Jovana, I don't mind"

"Don't mind what?"

"That your Severus Snape"

"Jovana, what stupidity" He answered

"I looked you up in London and you are him, I wont tell but people will figure it out and the longer you hide the more people will think you were hiding something"

"Enough Jovana" he answered

"We can rename the shop to Snape Apothecary," She added packing the shelves

"I will be back at close," He told her turning and walking away

POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK

Severus paced back and forth waiting for Draco to floo though to the house, he had fire called and told him that he needed to speak with him immediately, Draco arrived and saw that Severus looked equal parts furious and devastated

"Severus?"

"Did any of you tell Jovana about Remus and I" He asked

"No"

"Did any of you tell Jovana who I am?"

"No" Draco answered, "She is bright," He added

"She wants me to date Remus" Severus snapped angrily

"So?"

"I oblivated most of his memories away, he has no idea" He paced up and down

"He knows some" Draco told him "I think you need to talk to him"

"And tell him what? That I am a fool who has never dealt with emotions well so I took his memories so I could wallow in my own pity" Severus asked

"What are you worried about?"

"I am too old for such sentiments," He added

"Severus just talk with him," Draco pleaded as the doorbell rang

Severus eyes snapped to Draco flashing angrily

"Ill come by tomorrow night Severus we can all have dinner" Draco left through the floo leaving Severus starring at the front door as another knock banged on the wood

Severus pulled open the door

"Hello Severus" Remus greeted softly from the porch

Severus looked at him, taking in the fresh scars from his last transformation since he would not have had any available Wolfs bane

"The ministry can't find a adequate potion master to make a decent wolfs bane?" He asked looking at the scars again

"No one is as good as you Sev" Remus replied with a gentle smile "Can I come in its cold out here?" he added

Severus stepped aside as Remus stepped into the cottage, it was small and made by hand years ago. Brick outside and polished wooden floor inside with thick neutral coloured rugs made it feel warmer, the fire blared away and besides a sitting room, a dining table and a kitchen mostly the furniture was bookshelves. He guess the stairs lead down to the basement were Sev worked and beyond the kitchen would be the laundry and entry to the garden. Another set of stairs went up, to what Remus hoped was the bedroom and bathroom.

Remus sat down in the mocha coloured lounge and looked at Severus nervously

"I'm not angry Sev, I just want to know what I remember is all of it"

Severus sat down heavily

"What do you remember?" he asked coldly

Remus smiled

"I remember that I kissed you first back in school"

"I had no reason to remove that memory," he muttered

"I don't remember all of it but I think I remember coming to see you the night you were freed from Azkaban, did I see you before then?"

"Yes" Severus answered taking a deep breath "You came just before I got the dark mark, you begged me not too and I yelled at you telling you I hated you"

"Did you mean it"?

"No, I was hurt and felt alone and you were like salt in my wound. You hmm told me not to do it and you were sorry for not standing up the Sirius and James, that the Shrieking Shack was an accident and you didn't know. You gave me your memory of it so I could tell you were truthful"

"Then?"

"Spent the night with me begging me to come to the Order and"

"You left before I woke up" Remus added as the memory rose to the surface "You got inducted that day" He frowned

"Then you were captured"

"I remember that, well pieces of it"

"You freed me and saved my life, I understood why you oblivated me" He smiled reaching for Severus hand, the darker man tensed but did not remove the hand from his own

"I remember that night" Remus smiled as Severus blushed deeply

"Then not till after Azkaban?" He asked

"No, I came to you the night Lily died"

"Tell me Sev please"

"You yelled at me, I yelled back and we cried. I told you everything about me going to Dumbledore and spying"

"Did we hmm" Remus stumbled "Spend the night together" He finished Severus nodded once to confirm his statement

"I oblivated you again I was taken a day later by the Ministry and spent months in Azkaban"

"You were at the trial I remember seeing you there" Severus remembered his darkest time

"Yes"

"I was freed on Dumbledore's word and Dumbledore was given custody of me during my probationary period. I was taken to Hogwarts and Poppy treated my injuries"

"I remember that"

"You came through the floo in a rush and ended up helping me into my rooms to sleep, you were asleep on the lounge when I woke that morning. You stayed 2 nights helping me heal and holding me during the nightmares"

"Did you tell me about the other memories?"

"No"

"I was healed up and ready to start training to teach Potions from Slughorn, you told me you needed to go. Dumbledore was sending you to negotiated with the werewolf, I told you it was too dangerous and I didn't want you to go. You kissed me and said you had too and you were sorry" Severus paused again

"We spent the night?" Remus smiled as he moved closer to Severus so their legs were touching from knee to thigh

"Yes" He sighed looking away "I look those memories again"

"I remember when I was teaching and you were injured," Remus told him

"I was fine" Severus snarled

"You had taken a strong pain potion"

"Yes, Poppy insisted"

"You kissed me first that time"

Sev looked down at his hands

"Yes"

"Was that all?"

"No" He answered

"The night Sirius died," he added

"You came to see me the night Sirius died?"

"Yes"

"You hated Sirius"

"I came for you not him," Severus answered

"I cried a lot I am guessing"

"Yes"

"Did you spend the night"?

"Yes, you cried yourself asleep in my" He paused

"Arms" Remus guessed

Severus nodded

"Thank you for coming to be with me during that time"

Severus ignored the comment

"Is that all the memories?"

"Yes" Severus answered shifting to move away

"7 memories" Remus confirmed

"Yes"

"Please give me them back" Remus asked softly

Severus pulled out a small vial that was hanging on his chest; he pulled the necklace off and handed them to Remus

"Thank you" Remus smiled as he opened the vial and poured the silver stream of memories into his ear, he closed his eyes as they came flooding back settling into their rightful place in the mind.

Severus had moved away looking into the fire

"Sev?" Remus asked

"You have what you came for, I returned the memories"

"Sev" Remus asked

"I don't know what you want"

"I want you to come sit next to me," Remus answered

"Why?" Severus asked

"So I can talk to you"

Severus sat down looking at Remus with wary eyes

"Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?"

"No" Severus answered

Remus placed a hand on Severus thigh smiling sweetly as the man startled

"I would like us to see if this could be more than a night every few years" Remus smiled

"Meaning?"

"I would like to spend time with you, spend more nights with you" He added "Am I way to late?"

Severus looked at Remus with wide eyes

"After everything you've learnt about me, after what I've done you still want me?"

Remus leant in and placed a chaste kiss on the surprised lips

"If you'll have me," he added

Remus moaned happily as Severus pulled him into his lap and kissed him passionately.

POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK POTTER BREAK

Harry paced nervously as the reporters all filed in to the pressroom, Severus had not arrived yet but Remus and Draco as well as Jovana were there to support the potion master. Severus entered a moment later looking like his sarcastic and angry self; Remus stood up and hugged him tightly, which softened his expression slightly.

Harry stood at the podium

"Is it true Mr. Potter, is Severus Snape alive"

"Severus Snape Potion Master, Hogwarts Professor and Member of the Ministry of Magic's advisory Board on Advance Potionary, Order of Merlin First Class and war hero risked everything in service to the Wizard World" Harry started

"He risked his life for over two decades being spy for the Order of the Phoenix, trusted by Dumbledore he was involved in the Death Eaters to provide information to help end the war. Faced with the probability that he would not live to see the outcome of his efforts. Severus risked his life everyday submitting himself to the torture and Legilimency of Vordmort. He had to balance it all carefully, giving enough details to seem loyal and worthy to be in the inner circle of death eaters, mastering Occlumency and the constant strain to keep his thoughts to himself to protect not just himself but everyone else and specifically those he cared for" Harry added

"Severus Snape played his role so effectively that many of us believe it, only Headmaster Dumbledore and a select few knew otherwise. I will not tell you this was why he was a strong and stern Professor but have been told Potion Master Snape taught under Dumbledore's request and never wished to teach.

I am asking the Wizarding World to separate the teacher of the subject we did not overly enjoy myself included" The reporters chuckled

"And respect the role Severus Snape played in preventing deaths and assisting to bring the war to an end. Vordemort murder attempt of Severus Snape involved the poison and attack of his snake Nagini, a most personal and violent way to die"

"I have heard the rumors regarding this, and I understand that for many they refuse to accept the greatest potion master of the last century died by a snake bite. Especially since Volemort was known to use that snake as a murder weapon and any assume that Potion Master Snape would of prepared an antidote to Nagini over the years" The crowded nodded

"I have heard the sightings in France and Australia were Witch and Wizards have reported seeing Severus Snape alive and well so let me make the record straight"

"Severus Snape is not in France or Australia" He started taking a deep breath

"His is alive and well, Severus Snape left the Battle of Hogwarts are watching the fall of Vordemort and has started a quiet life for himself that after two decades enjoying true freedom that he had relinquished so we could have ours then and now. " The cameras went off

"Come on guys" he waited for the yelling of questions to stop

"On behalf of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizarding communities of the world I am honored to be presenting the Order of Merlin First Class, Battle of Hogwarts Medal of Bravery and my personal thanks to Potion Master Severus Snape" Harry smiled as Severus tall frame overshadowed his smaller one, the crowd went silent as Severus presence once again made its impact on the majority of his ex students who were present. Tall, proud and back from the dead everyone was staring at the ex Professor as Harry placed the medals on his chest and hugged him tightly. Turning around so they were side-by-side Harry waited for the cameras to stop before addressing the crowd again

"Severus has denied all offers for interviews and is asking the Wizarding world to allow him privacy and peace to enjoy his life no longer under threat or control by Vordemort. Severus is now running a success Apothecary abroad but does do Owl orders and specialized in advance or difficult potions, Severus is continuing to be an advisor to the Ministry of Magic's Potion Guild and has taken a eager and gifted apprentice to tutor. In addition I would like to use this time to announce that the Ministry of Magic Potion Guild has launched the innovative Subsidized Wolfs bane Scheme giving the worlds Werewolf witch and wizards access to affordable Wolfs bane, this scheme will also donate Wolfs bane to the less fortunate and those who would not be able to purchase it otherwise on a case by case level. No record or registry is required and Owl delivery will be utilized to allow Werewolves to keep their identities if they are concerned for persecution"

More cameras went off before a reported yelled

"Why are you leading the Wolfs bane Scheme Potion Master Snape?"

"Because there are few skilled enough to produce a Wolfs bane adequately," He replied with his trademark smirk

"You are one of them?"

"I have been working on the Wolfs bane potion for over 10 years and have refined it into the potion that will be used in the Scheme, it now combines a healing additive, a powerful sleeping draught to encourage the pacified wolf to sleep the night off and a slow release pain relief to assist in the violent transformation back into human form" He added sternly

"No more questions we will be wrapping this up now" Harry added

Severus left the stage quickly stepping back behind it to see Jovana, Draco and Remus looking at him with wide eyes

"Yes?" He asked

"A subsidized Wolfs bane Scheme?" Draco asked

"It has been an item of debate for many years" Severus replied with a raised eyebrow"

"Yes but it always included a registry of participating werewolves and entering the ministry when most are too afraid to leave their towns" Jovana added

"I have remedied that, it will be assessed after several months to see if it is effective or not" He answered her in this best school Professor tone

"You improved the potion," Draco added

"I refined it, the original potion was created under the belief it would cure werewolves entirely but when it proved unsuccessful it was then turned into the brew used now, the creator died before he had refined it to his liking. His notes express that he wanted to add the healing, sedative and pain aspects I merely completed it," He told Draco he looked sharply at Remus who had taken his hand with a large grin

"Lets go home" He told Severus, Severus entered the floo with Remus and as he stepped out of the floo before Remus apparated them into the house at the top of the hill. Severus stepped back from Remus before Remus wrapped an arm around the shorter mans neck and the other around his waist pulling him flush again him and kissed him with everything he had.

"Severus Snape you never stop surprising me" Remus chuckled as he lead Severus to their large king size bed placing kisses along the pale exposed neck he adored.

Hours later Remus smiled at a half asleep Severus

"I love you" he grinned

"You shouldn't" Severus replied

"But I do" Remus smiled as he kissed his on his lips as he curled up onto Severus chest

"I love you" Severus muttered looking away from Remus

"I don't know why" Remus added

"That's for me to know" Severus answered with a smirk

END


End file.
